Wizard five
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: A multi-crossover of Guardians of Childhood, How to train your Dragon, Tangled, Brave and Harry Potter, so basically it's a ROTBTD and Harry Potter crossover. The past will come undone unless Harry can get Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel back to their proper times that a dark and uprising witch had summoned them from. Throw Jamie Bennett into the mix and chaos erupts.


**Here it is, the first chapter of the redone story that was once titled Wizard Jack. I scraped the first attempt and am completely rewriting the whole story. **

* * *

Jack Frost was paying a visit to his first believer and best friend, Jamie Bennett, when it happened. The sound of Jack's staff made when it hit the floor caused Jamie to jerk his head to stare at the Spirit a gasp of horror escaped his mouth at what he saw.

"Jack, what's happening to you?" He asked while he darted to him.

"I… I don't know Jamie but everything will be alright. I need you to alert the other Guardians for me, can you do that Jamie?" Jack replied as his body faded until he was no longer there.

"I promise Jack, I'll tell them." Jamie cried before Jack faded completely, leaving only his staff to show he had ever been there.

* * *

In an unknown location, a new up and rising dark witch cast a powerful, dark, spell to summon four future heroes from their time periods to her time, not caring that she was messing with time or the consequences of what she was doing.

There's a flash of light that quickly died away to reveal four teens lying unconscious on the ground. The witch let out a cackle as soon as she saw them before her. Just as she was about to cast her next spell, to get them under her control, the brown haired boy woke up.

As soon as he figured out what was going on, he threw himself at the witch and managed to snap her wand in the scuffle, which left her defenseless. "You brat, look what you did to my wand!" She snapped before she vanished right before his eyes.

A groan behind him caused the boy to spin around to see three other teens, another boy and two girls starting to wake up. "Are you alright?" He asked as he went back over to them, helping both girls to sit up.

Before any of them could answer a loud popping noise sounded not far from them and all four of the teens flinched at the noise, their eyes widened as a man dressed in, what appeared to be, a green dress strode over to them.

"Damn, she threatened to do this but I didn't think she actually would." He muttered as he stared at the four of them. "I need to know your names so I can work on sending you back to where you belong. You being here will mess up your pasts and our future."

The boy who woke up first answered, "Jackson Overland Frost but everyone in my village calls me Jack."

"My name is Rapunzel and this is Pascal." The, extremely, longed blond haired girl said.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third but you can call me Hiccup. This is Toothless, my dragon." The second boy answered as he rested a hand on said dragon's head.

"I am Merida Dunbroch of the clan Dunbroch of Scotland." The girl with wild red hair stated, proudly, last.

The man did his best not to panic when he learned their names, especially the girls, as he feared for his friends and family's lives. "Okay, now we really have to get you four back or history will be rewritten and certain people will vanish." He groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Jack questioned as the other three got to their feet.

"Huh, oh sorry. I'm Harry Potter and I need you to take hold of my arms so we can get to somewhere safe." The man responded. "I'll explain what I can once we're back at Hogwarts."

The four of them glanced at each other before Hiccup shrugged and placed a hand on Harry's arm, the other three followed his example, along with the black dragon, and they soon found themselves standing in the entrance foyer of a castle.

"Welcome to Hogsmead, the school for young wizards and witches is just up the hill." Harry said as the four humans and one dragon looked around in awe. "The students will be arriving in about a month as Headmistress McGonagall sent out the letters.

Until then I'll help you get used to making your way around the school as it will be your home until we can send you back. As for Toothless, well he'll have to stay outside but don't worry, I'm sure Hagrid will love to care for him."

That being said Harry turned and started for the carriage that waited for them. Merida, Jack and Rapunzel all followed Harry but Hiccup insisted that he would ride Toothless up to the castle. Once the carriage came to a stop, Harry stepped out and waited for the four teens to join him.

"You three may wait here while I take Hiccup and Toothless to Hagrid's hut then I'll take you to the headmistress so she can make arrangements on where you'll stay for the time being." Harry told them as Toothless landed next to them.

As soon as the four teens were taken care of and settled in, Harry left to return to his, now empty and silent home.

* * *

The day after Jack had disappeared right in front of him Jamie sat outside on the porch, moping, when an owl landed on the railing in front of him and dropped a letter into his lap. "What is this?" He murmured as he picked up the envelope.

As he read it, his mother came outside to tell him lunch was ready and saw the letter in his hands. "I can't believe they managed to track us down." She murmured with a sigh. "Come inside Jamie and I'll explain about the letter."

He stood up and followed her without complaint though he did have a question. "So this isn't a prank then mom?" His mom shook her head no as she closed the door behind them then proceeded to settle onto the couch and patted the spot next to her.

Once he sat down his mother took a deep breath before she started, "Your father was a wizard, Jamie but not a good one. Before you were born there was a dark wizard trying to take over your father's world, your father had sided with him, and that's what got him killed.

After his death, I fled England and changed my surname in order to hide. I was pregnant with you at the time but didn't realize it until after I met your stepfather, who I fell in love with him and told him yes when he asked me to marry him."

"Did he know about your past?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I told him everything but he didn't care that I'm a witch or that my first husband was bent on helping destroy everything the side of light stood for. So the question now is do you want to attend Hogwarts? If you do then I will move back to England so we can be closer together."

Jamie leaned back as he thought about it then his face brightened as he made his choice. "Yes, I would like to attend Hogwarts." He proclaimed.

"Alright, I'll send a reply to McGonagall then we'll only have to wait until our fireplace is connected to the floo network. While we'll waiting I'll pack up our stuff to make the move. I'll also give you time to tell your friends here bye." She stated as she stood up and went to get her wand.


End file.
